


Sweets for the Sweet

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open On Sunday community. Prompt was candy.</p></blockquote>





	Sweets for the Sweet

“Try it,” Buffy urged.

Angel stared at the small, round, yellow object. It seemed positively radioactive in its intensity. He was certain that no food had ever been anything close to this shade.

He popped it into his mouth, feeling it crunch as he chewed it. Then the texture changed and it became sticky and he had to swipe his tongue over his teeth several times in order to dislodge it.

“Well?”

“Chewy?” he ventured.

“That's not a flavor.” Buffy looked crestfallen. “Not even candy tastes good. It doesn't seem fair.”

Angel shrugged. Her kisses were more than sweet enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open On Sunday community. Prompt was candy.


End file.
